<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift of Love by danpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539655">The Gift of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff'>danpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Gift Giving, M/M, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Harry gives Severus a gift, and 1 time Severus returns the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a random, unspecial Tuesday in July, Harry Potter walked into Severus Snape’s shop. </p>
<p>Being noon, the clerk Flora was on her lunch break, leaving Severus to tend to customers. Oddly, his shop saw fewer customers between noon and one o’clock, which surely had nothing to do with the surliness of the owner. </p>
<p>The dark, dingy shop was not much brightened by the sunshine pouring in through the windows. Only there was a trick of some sort when Harry, clad in a scarlet jumper and denim trousers passed in front of them carrying two large to-go cups, both canary yellow with bubble gum pink writing. Severus’s eyes narrowed as Harry fiddled with the knob and stumbled inside. The brightness and color of the sun seemed to follow him, spilling its glow over murky glass vials and jars of the dried and dead. Severus’s scowl deepened as Harry grinned broadly at him.</p>
<p>“No food or drink on premises, Potter,” Severus snapped. </p>
<p>“Does it count if one’s for the owner?” Harry asked, setting one atrocious yellow cup on the counter. </p>
<p>“What is this?” Severus asked suspiciously, eying the curly font. <i>Fortescue’s FOR YOU!</i> The straw sticking out of it was the same bubble gum pink. </p>
<p>“Try it and find out,” Harry teased, taking a loud slurp from his own cup. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be working?”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes flicked between his own, smile fading as he considered. They may have known one another over a decade now, but their relationship was new enough that Harry still faltered, unsure of Severus’s intent. Harry took much of his causticity in stride - an attractive quality, to be sure - but at times he would pause to look at the man and wonder. Severus tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter top. </p>
<p>“Aurors get lunch, too, you know,” Harry finally said. </p>
<p>Severus sneered at the yellow cup. “Lunch?” </p>
<p>Harry smiled around his straw and slurped again. </p>
<p>With a last scoff, Severus placed the pink straw between his lips. A sight he must make, with his pale complexion and dark attire, in his dreary shop, holding such a cheery abomination. The lone lurking customer, an older hunched witch, openly stared. Severus glared until the woman flushed and spun away from them. Then, and only then, did he taste the mystery concoction. </p>
<p>Thick, creamy and with an earthy, bitter flavor. He held the curious taste on his tongue, parsing out the familiar from what was not. The treat melted its way down his throat as he turned the cup speculatively, then carefully opened the lid. He tilted it back and forth, the solution sliding slowly like dark green mud. </p>
<p>“It’s, uh, matcha and licorice,” Harry explained. “It sounded gross and weird, so I thought you might like it.”</p>
<p>“Why did you bring this to me?” </p>
<p>“Because I thought you might like it,” Harry repeated with a nervous laugh. “Do you?” Severus did not respond right away, but took another languid sip. He was not one for sweets, normally, but it was not overly so, despite being a milkshake. The earthiness of it was stronger. The coolness of it refreshing on such a warm day. Harry drummed his fingers on his own cup, nervously continuing, “I told them to hold the sugar.” </p>
<p>“It is acceptable,” Severus finally told him, taking another sip. The woman was peering at them from behind a shelf, so Severus set his cup firmly on the counter. He barely had time to scowl properly before she was scampering off to another wall. “Did you have a reason for…<i>this</i>?”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. The sun he brought with him flared brighter. “I already told you, didn’t I? Saw it on the menu and thought you’d like it. Thought you deserved something nice. And - well - I guess I wanted an excuse to see you. Does it need to be more complicated than that?” </p>
<p><i>”Yes,”</i>, Severus wanted to say, but held it back. People always had motives, in his experience. Every compliment, every gift, every favor came with strings. It was a lesson that had proven true time and again in his forty two years of life. Until recently, that was. Recently Harry Potter had waltzed into his life with kindness and generosity and affection with no expectation in sight. He did not come for knowledge or power, not connections or potions, not even sex. The only interest Harry seemed to have was in Severus himself, and that - <i>that</i> was confusing. </p>
<p>The young man’s smile turned sad, as if he knew what Severus must be thinking. That understanding was scarier than his own confusion. Severus could question Harry’s motives from sunup to sundown - he was accustomed to questioning what <i>use</i> others had of him. It was that Harry saw him so well, understood so much - that was most alarming. </p>
<p>“Well, enjoy the milkshake. I’ll get out of your hair,” Harry said. Severus reached out to take his hand before he could even move, drawing him around the counter towards him. Harry was smiling as Severus pulled him close, and the sunshine was too warm - was pouring out of him and into Severus as their lips met, though the boy’s mouth was cold and cloyingly. Harry pressed up on his toes to be closer, to kiss him deeper. When Harry broke away it was to laugh and lick his lips, eyes glittering up at him. “That tastes disgusting, you know?” But it did not stop him leaning in for another kiss, and another. </p>
<p>Severus could feel the eyes of his customer on them, and reluctantly he sent Harry on his way. The young man had a spring in his step as he left, taking most of the sunlight with him. Severus watched him go, and as Harry walked away, he smiled at Severus through the window and waved. The warmth in his chest remained, even as he rung up the nosy customer. Even as he sipped on his cold beverage, long after Harry was gone.</p><hr/>
<p>On a random, unspecial Thursday in August, Harry ducked into the shop just as Severus was closing up. Flora counted the till as Severus silently communicated with the old man banging on the door. Harry stood at the counter with Flora, watching as Severus shook his head. The old man was cursing vehemently as Severus pointed to the sign with their store hours. The man gestured at the door then tried it again as Severus crossed his arms and waited him out. Harry snickered quietly, prompting Flora to giggle, as the man finally stalked off. </p>
<p>“The grouchy potions master shtick is really hot when it’s not directed at me,” Harry commented as Severus approached. When Severus glared, Harry smirked coyly. “Or maybe even when it is.” </p>
<p>Flora giggled awkwardly. “Off with you both. I’ve got this.” </p>
<p>As he led the way to the upstairs flat, Severus grumbled about idiots with no reading comprehension or, worse, no respect for other people’s time, or store policies, or locked doors, for that matter. Severus Snape, his employee, and his store did not exist on the whims of others. If the man was so intent on potions or potions ingredients, he could well come by and finish his shopping during the allotted hours. What did it matter, if Severus had unceremoniously expelled him from the shop? They closed promptly at six, as any idiot should well know. It was his own fault not finishing in time. </p>
<p>Harry was working very hard, and failing all the same, at biting back his amusement. The boy kicked the door closed behind him as Severus turned to face him. “Am I entertaining you, Potter?”</p>
<p>“A little. It’s very adorable,” Harry replied, reaching out to tug him closer. Severus scowled down at him and Harry smiled in turn. “And, uh, attractive, too.” Before Severus could retort, Harry was pressing up to kiss him. Irritation melted away beneath the sweet appeasement of soft lips. Melted the way Harry did when he was pressed against the door. The incident was quite forgotten in his quest to taste his young lover, to swallow every quiet noise and touch every inch of him he could reach.  </p>
<p>“Oh, wait,” Harry gasped, pulling away. “Before I forget.” The young man shivered as Severus kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, along his jaw, to his ear and neck. “Oh,” Harry sighed, one hand sliding through Severus’s hair, holding the back of his head, the other fumbling at his jacket pocket. “Um - Severus, I - can you -”</p>
<p>“I’m rather busy at the moment,” Severus replied, gently biting down beneath his ear. The fingers in his hair clenched and Harry’s body leaned into his touch. </p>
<p>“Please, I -” Harry breathed, pressing something against his chest. </p>
<p>Severus huffed into the boy’s ear. “Potter.” He removed one hand from the boy’s arse and moved it to the object Harry had shoved at him. It was a blue box with the silver word <i>Scribbulus</i> across the lid, and he reluctantly stepped back to open it. Within was a handsome bronze hippogriff-feather quill. Severus had mentioned the other day, needing a new quill, as he was down to his last shabby one. It had not been a hint. A casual mention so that he might remember to drop by Scribbulus himself. Seeing the new quill here he felt both irritation and something else welling within. Something soft and so easily trampled beneath pride and obstinacy. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” said Harry. “It was poking me in the ribs, and it’s for you, besides.” </p>
<p>“You are aware I can afford a simple quill, Mr. Potter?” Severus said acidly.</p>
<p>“I - yes.” </p>
<p>“I do not desire, nor require, your charity.”</p>
<p>“It’s a gift, you great git!” Harry snapped. </p>
<p>Severus snapped the box closed and shoved it into Harry’s hand. Harry swept past him, muttering under his breath. It was a very nice, high quality quill, one Severus would never actually waste money on. But Harry was wealthy, wasn’t he? He could afford to drop a few galleons on a quill, of all things. Wealthy, famous, handsome, <i>generous</i> Harry Potter. </p>
<p>What <i>was</i> it the boy was after? Surely it was something. Young, attractive, kind men did not buy nice gifts for old, ugly, grouchy men. </p>
<p>Harry took gentle, but firm hold of Severus’s arms. Severus reacted unthinkingly, grabbing Harry’s wrists and twisting them away. Green eyes watched him very seriously as Harry tugged his wrists free, then took Severus’s hands in his own. </p>
<p>“Severus.” His voice was steady but the hands holding his shook. “Can you please at least try to understand that I want to just - just do nice things for you? You deserve it, Severus. And I - I love you. And you deserve that, too, whether you know it or not.”</p>
<p>Severus looked down at their joined hands, slowly rubbing his thumbs back and forth across Harry’s skin. Heat stained his cheeks, as he felt his behavior rather proved he did not, in fact, deserve such things. Harry certainly did not deserve his ire. Embarrassment, too, for his overreaction, and inability to understand such pure intentions. And yes, lingering irritation for being put into such a situation. He would much rather have peace than trinkets. </p>
<p>“My - apologies, Harry,” Severus struggled to say. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and kissed him lightly. “I forgive you.” </p>
<p>Words were stuck in his throat, and he might well have gotten away with leaving them there. Harry was content to kiss him instead. Severus held him close, letting the soft mouth sooth his worries. He was very sure he did not deserve Harry, but that did not mean he could not try to.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the quill,” he managed to murmur, after a time.</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth curled sweetly against his own. “You’re welcome.”</p><hr/>
<p>On a random, unspecial Saturday in October, Severus received flowers. </p>
<p>Lavender Brown was as chatty and giggly as she had been in school. It was a common misunderstanding for those who did not regularly see him, that his relationship with Harry Potter had tamed the old dungeon bat. The silly chit smiled and prattled on about how <i>romantic</i> it was, and how <i>lucky</i> Severus was, and how <i>sweet</i> they were together. Baffled as he was by the bouquet’s delivery, he took it without a word and slammed the door in her face. </p>
<p>The arrangement was spookily appropriate for the upcoming holiday. A dozen burgundy and burnt orange arachanthos arranged in a vase resembling smoky quartz. The blackish green stems were thorny, but those were not as sharp as the swaying spidery petals. Painful, yes, but ultimately harmless. It was only a bit of blood they were after. Magical blood, preferably, but any would do. The smoky sweet aroma would lure in prey, and Severus daringly leaned nearer to inhale. He nearly laughed when the petals reached out for him.</p>
<p>Severus set them on the nearest table, then rescued the card from the thorns. Well that he did, for it read, <i>Please do not use in potions until they die. You deserve pretty things to look at. Love, Harry.</i></p>
<p>At least two dozen potions required arachanthos, but most did not require them fresh. Dried petals and stems could be used in a little over a dozen of them. They were uncommon flowers, for uncommon potions and uncommon men.</p>
<p>Until they could be used, they would be decor. Ugly decor, some might say, but Severus rather appreciated their dangerous beauty.  He thought Harry might, too.</p>
<p>“Romantic fool,” Severus muttered to himself, grabbing his hippogriff-feather quill. As he scrawled the words <i>That is what I have you for, is it not?</i> on the back of the card, he was not sure if he meant Harry or himself.</p><hr/>
<p>On a random, unspecial Monday in December, Harry came home late. Severus was reading by the hearth with a glass of wine when Harry stumbled through the Floo exhaustedly. Their living arrangements were still new, and he fought the delight out of his voice to say, “Welcome home.” It was such a foolish reason to be so happy, but Harry himself glowed to hear it. The younger wizard leaned in to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“Rough day,” Harry sighed. He ranted loudly from the bedroom as he changed out of his robes, about Robards and false alarms and the press. Severus set down his book and pressed his fingers to his lips. It was annoyingly surreal, the domesticity of it. This was his life now, to sit in his dressing gown, listening to his lover complain about work. Such a small, silly thing to smile for.</p>
<p>Harry shuffled back into the living room in his faded blue pajamas holding a brown Honeydukes bag. Harry flopped hard onto the couch beside him, and though Severus shot him an annoyed look, Harry did not see it. Instead he dug out a box of Exploding Bon Bons and popped two into his mouth at once. </p>
<p>“Is that your dinner?” Severus asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Harry replied around his candy. He upended the bag into his lap, spilling a chocolate wand and a tin of black licorice bats. Harry handed the tin to Severus who stared at it as Harry opened his chocolate wand. He could hear the bats flying around inside the tin, and swore he could feel them fluttering in his belly. Harry curled up against his side, head on his shoulder as he munched on his treats. Severus thought of scolding him for having only sugar for dinner. Instead he wrapped an arm around the young man and kissed the top of his head.</p><hr/>
<p>On a random, unspecial Wednesday in January, Severus left work early. Flora had the shop well in hand, and Severus had been working late the past several days. On the way home he stopped by the grocers, with thoughts of surprising Harry with dinner. The boy was meant to spend the day with Hermione Granger, so he was unprepared to stumble over Harry’s ratty trainers when he walked through the door. Severus cursed and kicked them out of the way before shutting the door.</p>
<p>“Severus?” Harry called from the bedroom. </p>
<p>“Harry, we have a shoe rack!” Severus snapped.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Harry called back, tone distracted. “Listen, stay out there for a bit.” </p>
<p>Severus eyed the hallway and heard the soft click of bedroom door shutting. He shifted the grocery bag in his arms, wondering what mischief Harry was up to and wondering if it was worth disregarding his request. Home early, not expecting Severus home early, wanting his privacy - Severus did not like being kept in the dark, but in the end he seated himself in the armchair facing the hall. Two quick spells sent the shoes to the rack and the groceries to the kitchen as he waited.  </p>
<p>It took less than two minutes for Harry to walk out of the bedroom and he laughed when he saw Severus waiting for him. “You’re home early,” he said, crawling into Severus’s lap and kissing him deeply. It was a much better welcome than he expected, and though he rested his hands on Harry’s hips and kissed him back, a suspicious voice in his mind asked, <i>What is he hiding? What is he distracting me from?</i> </p>
<p>“I have a -” Harry began, giving soft kisses every few words, “- present for - you if - if you want it.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Severus said, sliding his hands beneath Harry’s jumper. Though lips and nose were still cool from his outing, his back was pleasantly warm. “Is it you?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned against his mouth. “No. But you can -” Another kiss “- have me after -” And another “- if you want.”</p>
<p>“I always want.” </p>
<p>Harry twisted around to sit on his knee, summoning an elegantly wrapped gift from the bedroom. The paper was thick and brown with navy blue ribbon and bow. Harry squirmed eagerly in his lap, grinning all the broader as Severus weighed the gift in one hand. </p>
<p>“It is late for my birthday and early for Valentine’s, you know,” Severus pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, open it,” Harry urged. </p>
<p>“I’d rather open you,” Severus replied, his other hand tugging at Harry’s jumper. Harry laughed and swatted his hand. “Yes, alright.” </p>
<p>Receiving unexpected gifts from Harry was still strange. More uncomfortable had been unwrapping Christmas and birthday gifts from his lover and the friends he inherited from said lover. Being confronted with an unexpected, wrapped gift was worse still. Severus was unused to such things, and certainly unused to the uncomplicated love. </p>
<p>One arm slid around Harry’s waist, holding him close as he untied the bow with his free hand. Harry wiggled impatiently, but said nothing as Severus plucked at the brown paper. Each end was carefully loosened until Harry was actually biting his lip to keep from rushing him. Green eyes swam with nervousness and excitement, and Severus could not resist stealing a kiss before finally pulling back the paper. </p>
<p>Severus blinked down at the book in his lap. Harry anxiously twirled a strand of Severus’s hair around one finger as he watched him. The thin tome was bound in brown leather, its title embossed in gold. <i>Malice and Malfunction</i> by Velma Guigen was a Wizarding classic that, as it happened, had been a favorite of Severus’s in his youth. He remembered reading his mother's old copy until it fell apart. Eileen had not been best pleased, but they'd kept it and Severus continued to read the two halves and the stray pages over and over again.</p>
<p><i>Is this alright? Did I do it right?</i> Harry did not say the words, but Severus could see them loud and clear in his face. Severus swallowed and traced his fingers over the title. Unable to speak, he gave Harry a squeeze as he opened the cover. It was signed by the author in emerald green ink. He let out a breath. He turned the page, eyes skimming words he had read countless times before. </p>
<p>Severus gently set the book on the table beside him. He stroked his fingers up and down Harry’s spine, finding it difficult to look at his lover and the book. Both were too precious, and he too overcome. “Why, Harry?” </p>
<p>Harry shrugged. It was a long moment before he spoke. “You know why.” </p>
<p>Yes, he did know why. Because Harry loved him. Because Harry thought him worthy of kindness, and luxuries. Because Harry saw things in Severus that no one ever had, certainly not Severus himself. Harry, with his youthful optimism and his pure heart, looking at Severus was if he were the one who mattered. </p>
<p>How could Severus do anything but kiss him in that moment? Anything but divest him of his jumper? Anything but dump him on the nearby couch? </p>
<p>“D-don’t you want to - <i>oh</i> - read your - your book?” Harry gasped as Severus mouthed down his neck and collarbone, fingers working at his fly. </p>
<p>“I’ve read it a hundred times,” Severus replied, tracing a nipple with his tongue.</p>
<p>“You’ve done - this - a hundred times.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Severus kissed his way down ribs and nipped at his stomach. “But you are more enjoyable than any book, aren’t you, brat?”</p><hr/>
<p>On a random, unspecial Friday in March, Severus stood stocking ingredients near closing time when he saw Harry walk past. The young man had grocery bags tucked under both arms and he smiled and wiggled his fingers when he saw Severus through the window. It was a common occurrence on Fridays for Harry to go to the grocers after work, then walk by the shop on his way home. It would have been quicker to Apparate, or even to take a shortcut down Spellman Street. It would save him five minutes, but he always chose this route. </p>
<p>Something about it struck him that day. He watched the window long after Harry was out of sight. That incredible young man was his. His to love and be loved by. His lover to wake up to every morning, who would be there to greet him when he went home. His lover who was the greatest gift Severus had ever received. </p>
<p>The idea came to him as he resumed his stocking. For a full hour and a half he ran plot after plot through his mind and, in the end, settled on surprising his young man. Severus thought he rather owed Harry a surprise, for all of the ways Harry surprised him. </p>
<p>Severus took off early that day to dart into a nearby shop. He walked home with a plain brown bag in hand, steps growing longer and faster the closer he got, and was embarrassed to find himself out of breath once he reached the front door. He took a moment to compose himself. When he stepped inside, he did not complain about Harry’s shoes in the middle of the floor or his work robes carelessly dropped onto the couch, though he did spare both a glare. </p>
<p>“You’re home early!” Harry called from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Severus stepped into the kitchen. Harry stood at the counter with his sleeves rolled up to chop vegetables. He paused in his work to smile over his shoulder. “I brought you something.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Harry glanced at the brown bag. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“Open it.”</p>
<p>Harry appeared bemused but he washed his hands. Severus examined Harry’s work while he waited - the rice on the stove, the half chopped vegetables, a bowl of grated cheese. The evidence of time, effort, and love Harry was so happy to give. No one and nothing was dearer to Severus, and he wanted very much to give Harry everything. He only hoped this gift would be a good start. </p>
<p>Once Harry’s hands were dry, Severus handed him the brown bag. Harry tipped it, letting the small blue box fall out into his hand. He frowned as he turned the box over, examining it before opening it. He stared. He flipped the box over. He blinked. His eyes widened. He gaped up at Severus as Severus resisted the urge to shift. </p>
<p>“This - is a ring.”</p>
<p>“Well spotted, Potter.”</p>
<p>“What - what’s it -”</p>
<p>“It’s an engagement ring. I thought you might like it.” </p>
<p>It had hit Severus in his shop that he wanted more than anything for Harry to be his in every way. That he wanted to call Harry his husband. That he wanted to make promises of forever. That he wanted them both to wear visible signs of their commitment. He wanted to give Harry everything he had, and more. Harry already had his heart, had his every waking thought. He gave Harry goodnight kisses and morning cuddles. He made Harry’s tea just the way he liked, and he went to dinners at the Burrow, and he attended bloody Quidditch matches for the boy, but there was more, so much more, he could do. </p>
<p>However foolish it was, Harry loved Severus just as deeply. And Severus knew, without a shadow of a doubt, despite the crawling of his nerves, that Harry would say yes. That Harry would, in fact, want this. Harry wanted promises and home and family. Harry was just the sort to want rings and vows. Would want them to share a name. To share everything. </p>
<p>“Is this you - proposing?” </p>
<p>Harry clutched the box in one hand and the bag in the other. He looked helplessly shocked. Like he might want to be pinched. Severus took the bag from him and binned it. Then he took the box and plucked out the golden band and said, “My, you are astute today.” He took Harry’s left hand and held up the ring between them. “Well?” </p>
<p>“The rice!” Severus narrowed his eyes as Harry rushed to the stove to tend to the food. He held the ring just where he had it, waiting, until Harry returned. Some of the shock had worn off, in its place the bright joyful sunlight Harry carried with him everywhere. “No romantic declarations?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, if you say yes.” </p>
<p>“How can I say yes when you haven’t asked a question?” </p>
<p>So, Severus shrugged, dropped Harry’s hand and moved to put the ring back in the box. Harry grabbed his wrist and, before Severus could blink, had snatched the ring and slipped it onto his finger. Severus snapped the box shut, victorious.</p>
<p>“That’s <i>mine</i>, you stubborn git,” Harry laughed. </p>
<p>“Greedy brat,” Severus retorted. He took Harry’s hand again, where the gold band gleamed, and kissed his knuckles. </p>
<p>Harry laughed breathlessly and gazed down at the ring. His feet shifted and his free arm swung, and his very hair seemed to sway and dance, as if no part of him could stand still in his happiness. But his left hand he held in place, held in Severus’s grip, right where he could see it. After a minute of just staring, Harry tore his gaze away to look up at Severus. The green was hopeful and happy, but there was a shadow there - a question darkening the light, dimming the beloved brightness. </p>
<p>“Severus, but - why?”</p>
<p>Severus did not fight his smile, however small it was, but offered it true to his love. “You know why, Harry.” He linked their fingers, then used his free hand to tilt Harry’s chin up.  “Because I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>